<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kindness is a virtue (that christopher and ricardo show one another) by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037952">kindness is a virtue (that christopher and ricardo show one another)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Heavenly Virtues [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baccano!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A real friend wouldn’t have taken advantage of me.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Heavenly Virtues [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kindness is a virtue (that christopher and ricardo show one another)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricardo arches her back, whimpering adorably as Christopher keeps his face buried between her legs, one of her hands tangled in his hair. She goes to absolute pieces for the simplest of things, always just needing a touch here or there to get her going, and once he has her going, he always follows through on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t that what friends are for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple act of kindness, really, helping her out with all of this. He has no idea what it must be like for her, since he never went through puberty or anything like that. Sure, he can experience arousal and sexual pleasure, like anyone else, but he is already- has always been- at that point in life where he feels it is perfectly easy to control it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ricardo, poor, horny teenager that she is, needs him to take care of her. It’s a simple act of kindness, eating her out when she gets fussy, holding her on his lap and fingering her, pinning her to her bed and fucking her until she is screaming. Any good friend would do this, but it took them so long to get to this point, because things are never as simple as they should be. To him, it all makes perfect sense, but to her, they are crossing boundaries that should not be crossed, they are doing something that “normal” friends don’t do together, he is a pervert and she is somehow worse for being attracted to him, etc, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will never be capable of understanding those things, but that is probably just part of what separates him from humanity, just another difference that is insurmountable, and that he should not waste so much time thinking about. It’s not as if she turns him down when he offers to alleviate her sexual tension and, in fact, she only becomes more dependent on him with each passing day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is right that they have crossed a boundary beyond friendship, at least, but he likes the sound of lovers, even if she is not as keen on saying that out loud. It might have something to do with the word itself, or might have something to do with not actually wanting to be something that intimate with Christopher despite willingly sharing her bed with him. He doubts that it is the latter, if only because of how she treats him, openly admitting that he is the only person that she really considers herself close to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be the word itself, but he does not press that issue nearly as much as he presses others, pushing her buttons and teasing her about anything and everything that he possibly can, all to get a rise out of her, to make her want him all the more, because it seems that she finds him even more irresistible when she is angry with him lately. She makes no sense to him, but he makes no sense to her, and they make quite a pair in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an act of kindness to help her get to sleep at night, and he wonders how she managed it without him before. She admits to him one day, when her guard is low, that sleep was nearly impossible some nights, and that, when she did sleep, she was haunted by these dreams about him, always about him. She probably regrets telling him such things, but once it is out in the open, there is nothing she can do to take it back, and Christopher commits it to memory, pleased that he alone was so crucial in her development into a fine, healthy young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real friend wouldn’t have taken advantage of me,” she tries to protest one day, but he laughs it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting a few things confused there,” he replies, but he does not elaborate. He does not explain to her that he is not here to be her responsible, older, good-influence friend that helps keep her on the right path; that is hardly a rational thing for her to expect, what with where her path in life is leading her. And he does not explain to her that he is the sort of friend that exists to indulge her in whatever she wants, telling her whatever she wants to hear, all to make sure that she still likes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe there is nothing to any of that, and maybe he just tells himself those things that he does not tell her because it is easier than grappling with any real motives for using the girl as he has. He knows, at least, that he does not mean harm to, has never meant harm to, and will never mean harm to Ricardo Russo, and that is all that really matters, no matter what anyone else may argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are in hers now, and she is beneath him on her bed, and his cock is inside of her and her face is contorted in pleasure and she is whimpering his name. Ricardo is never more expressive than she is when they are in bed together, with no trace of the sullen and stoic front that she tries to put up for the world as a whole. When she is beneath him, letting him thrust into her, letting him fuck her absolutely senseless while she cries out again and again, she shows him what he believes to be her true face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an act of kindness, that he allows her this chance to express herself, in ways that she struggles to while out in the world. With him, she can be herself, in each and every way, expressing herself and showing herself to him, and he will only tease her about it when they are alone, so she really has nothing to complain about there. He does a good job taking care of her, and does a good job being the best and only friend that she has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an act of kindness that Ricardo allows him to remain a part of her life at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>